


The Wanderers Tale(s)

by Fallen_eagle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thedas has many wonders, some found and others much harder to find. You have heard of elves, humans, qunari, dwarves even but have you heard of those who look elvhen but are not? Who wander the world away from civilization though hard as it is? These wanderers have not a name to call themselves, but live on Thedas the same as many. Won't you stay to hear the story of one, her tales and stories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winders

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a direct Dragon Age fanfiction, it does mention it and does take place during the events of the Dragon Age timeline, so here you go.

“The day Winders cut his long braids,

Was the day we were cast from the

Fae. As wanderers.”

-The tales of Winders

Volume 13. ch.4, pg.27, paragraph 7.

 

          Sunset over the hills on the Storm Coast is beautiful as the last of lights rays pound the deep blue of oceans waves. Not many people appreciate this beauty for not many have the time. I was taught to love the small things as my life has been left to chance since the say I was born.

 

Traditions dictate that girls follow their fathers and boys follow their mothers. This is how it has always been since the days Winders walked. So for ten seasons till the day I turned five I walked with my father. Never to attached, always as an apprentice not a daughter. The life as a wanderer is a lonely one but it is for the best. He taught me to hunt, to use everything I had at my disposal but never too much and most importantly to avoid dalloolien. To avoid people not like us. To avoid all else and sometimes even ourselves.

          My father taught me everything I know now and knew then. He taught me to read and write our language, English, elven, and dwarven. He taught me culture; ancient and new, he taught me hardships and the easy life and most importantly he taught me of the traditions we held and of Winders. My father was the one who taught me the first story.

         

          The first of our kind, the first wanderer was a Fae. As beautiful as they are they are as vain, thinking themselves higher than even the human maker. They are not and so Winders cut his long braids and he burned them. Doing so he cast himself from the Fae, for hair holds our closest memories. He dressed himself in black and fled the city and came to the human realm of Thedas.

          At first he went to an old human settlement and he cast his gaze on them. To his astonishment he watched their greed and vanity, but also their kindness and hope. Things the Fae would never had dared to have. He learned of their ways to speak and to be. Beyond the settlement lived a young noble family, they were lesser nobles true but nobles all the same. In this noble family lived a young girl who had heard rumours of Winders, she fell in love with him through words and deeds. So the next day she went to her father and told him of her love.

          The father, respectful as he was nodded to her and brought Winders his daughters request. At first Winders refused, for what was more alike to the Fae than noble families. The father took his answer back to his daughter, when she received the news she was heartbroken and everyday sent him another white lily. With each white lily came a note perfectly written with her name on it. Every time he received one he sent a leaf back. Eventually the young girl had enough and came down to the settlement and proceeded to look for him. But the rumours she had heard and the truth can be very different.

          She had heard that Winders was handsome and that he was a prince from a far off land. Not only that but she had heard that he was kind hearted, brave and helpful. So of course she wasn’t looking for a knife eared, black haired _elf._ He found her amusing complaining she couldn’t find the one who sent her the beautiful leaves. So with a tear stained face she headed home only to find a rose perched on her desk in her room. The rose had thorns still on it so she could not pick it up, but she admired the beauty. On the table was a sealed envelope from Winders, he had sent it earlier that morning.

          Lifting up the envelope she smiled at his cursive handwriting. _“To the girl who sent me the white lilies. Come down to the settlement and look for what you do not expect, for I am certain the rumours you have heard and the truth will not match up.”_ The girl could not wait till the next morn when she bolted down to the settlement with the letter in hand. She watched the people with eyes like an eagle watching for things unordinary.

          Many folk were harvesting crops and were placing things for the fall festival. She stood off to the side until one of the men came over and asked for her help. Surprised for this was not what she had intended she told him no and watched as he went to the black haired man. Over the course of the day many people had come up to her and asked for help and every time she said no, also every time she said no they went to help the elf.

          That night she went home and found yet another letter awaiting her. _“It hurts my heart to know you think yourself above the others. For every time they asked for help you told them no. You watched everything around you yet you didn’t notice me, if you are looking for your black haired prince do not send me any more lilies.”_ Tears fell down her face as she slept knowing she had hurt the one she loved. So she went back a third time and this time found the streets covered in white lilies and red leaves. They lined the edges of the bustling empty streets. But as she turned the corner she found Winders gently lifting the white lilies and turning each to a red leaf.

          “Excuse me? But are you the one who the rumours talk about?” She asked politely holding the letters in front of her deep blue dress.

          “That is like asking if the wind has been cold today. There are plenty of rumours about, my lady from which do you speak?” He asked back not turning around.     

          “I have heard that he is a prince from a far off land, that he is handsome but also very kind hearted and brave. I have heard that he lives in this settlement but I have come here for three days and I have not seen him.

          “Do you expect for someone to take you away on a shining steed like in tales and legends?”

          “Yes, I do.”

          “Than this man you seek will fit you not.”

          “You speak as though you know him.”

          “I do for the man you speak of is me, though I do not call myself a prince, I came to this land to run away from my home. I came to find a place away from greed and vanity and I have found both but also kindness and hope.”

          “I possess those things.”

          “Do you my lady? For the last time you were here you refused to help anyone of this settlement.”

          “I-I did not know what to do, my father tells me that I am not supposed to do those things but I wish to.”

          “Then why don’t you?”

          “I do not wish to anger my father.”

          “But you wish to marry a commoner.”

          “Yes I suppose I do. Are you the man I have heard about?”

          “Yes”

          “I fell in love with the stories of your actions, I can learn to follow your actions too.”

          “Then I suppose my answer will be yes.” That’s when Winders turned to face the young girl. But she neither ran nor laughed, she smiled and placed a hand on his chest. “On one condition, we will not live in a settlement such as this but in a hut not far from here. We will build our life from scratch.”

          So in one month after the young girl agreed to Winders request they married under the midday sun when both red leaves and white lilies fell. The young girl whose name was Abilene and Winders headed to a place close to the river and made their life as if this world was brand new. Abilene’s father came to visit the two often, and though he was not happy with his daughters decision came to live with it but he soon stopped visiting. Abilene and Winders had two children, a girl named Tulip and a son named Acorn. They were happy together as a family until Tulips fifth season.

          A great fire roared through the forest and both Abilene and Acorn died in the raging flames. Winders and Tulip mourned for their loss and rebuilt what was lost though both knew it would never be the same. A week passed and the father who had stopped visiting came by once to see his daughter but when Winders told of her death, the father was enraged for how dare he loose his daughter even to a fire.

          The father came back the next day with the settlements men and all carried swords and torches. But Winders and Tulip were long gone from their old house. Winders became like stone, a cold heart and no emotions, Tulip soon followed.

          They wandered the wilds, not staying too long in one place. They never went close to human settlements, for they were afraid that what happened would happen again. They kept the image of Abilene and Acorn fresh in their mind as they walked the forest paths.

So as they walked they continued to feel closer to their dead family members. Abilene soon became the forests and grass plains while Acorn became the rivers and lakes.

          That was the first tale of Winders I was taught.

          My father left me when I was ten seasons old. The day he left me was the day I broke our most sacred rule.


	2. Broken Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the change in writing style, I haven't actually done anything with this story for a while and I figured I might want to write this again. So yeah.

“A Wanderer is one

With nature and wind

Proving themselves to be

As Winders himself.”

-The laws of the wanderers

 

It was so long ago but I can still remember it like it was yesterday. The new morning after the midnight on my tenth season, dew formed on the lush green leaves that marked the end of Riell and the beginning of Iecray. I remember waking up to the chirping of the diem, the birds. The rivers water splashed against the shallow bank.

          The word for us was written by my father in the grey muck. Anuzayiadielk, meaning wilds children. Wanderers. I remember hearing noise, like something was running towards the river at a quick pace. My father had already left me to the wilderness so I did what I thought was right, I jumped into the cool river. Clutching the muddy river bank I looked up at the man who seemed to be looking for something or maybe someone.

          Fear struck me hard and fast when I realized he must be looking for me for why else would this man show up here? As he looked down into the river my breath caught in my throat when I realized I was right. He grabbed my arm quickly and though I tried to struggle away it did no good for he pulled me up and out of the muddy river.

          “Calm down child, I won’t hurt you.” I remember the words but I couldn’t understand them at the time. His rough voice pierced the fear already imbedded within me further in. I was terrified for what if he took me away from the wilds, I wasn’t even supposed to talk to people like him!

          “Anoolay Anuiadielk Crieniadrak!” I screamed and thrashed as I yelled this at him, but I still couldn’t get my arm free. He held fast and his grip was like iron. I stopped for a second and realized he didn’t even understand me. So I spoke a language that still felt foreign to me. “Allow wilds child far land! Let me go!” The shock from this resonated into his grip and I slipped out of it sprinting away as far as my legs would carry me or I would have if he had not caught me again.

          So before I got away he caught me in his iron grip tightening as he pulled me back to the river. I was terrified from this and just wanted to get away from him. But the wind played tricks that day.

          “Calm. Down. I won’t hurt you.” He repeated holding me tighter. “Can you tell me who you are?”

          I stayed silent not speaking a word as clouds brushed the sunlight away for only a second. It was not that I couldn’t understand the strange man completely, but that I did not want to understand him. Instead I listened to the sounds around me trying to find some way to break free and to escape. No sounds escaped into my ears from the area around me, and against the rules that Winders set I listened to the strange man.

          “Hello? Who are you?” He was slow as if he thought I was just a child. Silently the words were changed to that of the wilderness and so I spoke if roughly back to him.

          “Anuiadielk.” My words were whispers on the cool wind. “I am Anuiadielk.” It meant wilds child. Not truly my name but not truly a lie either for it was who I was.

          “Alright Anudielk. Where is your clan?”

          _A clan? What did he mean by that? Did that mean family? Or friends? Or was it something that couldn’t be interpreted by my language?_

          My head tilted and I looked at him with confusion. Trying out the word in my own mouth I spoke to him again. “Clan?”

          “Yes a clan. You are an elf are you not? And elves either live in the forest as Dalish clans or in the cities in Alienage’s.” As he spoke he seemed to roll his eyes as if he thought I already knew this and was ust playing with him.

          Smiling I corrected him twice as I had not corrected him on my ‘name’. “I am not an elf. I am Anuiadielk, I am a wanderer. Groo Drieshiadrash. I have no parents or family.” Fear no longer held me captive as he let my arm go, but I did not run. Curiosity pulled me to the front as I wondered who he was exactly.

          Frowning he narrowed his eyes as if trying to tell if I was lying. “What do you mean?”

          “Anuiadielk means Wilds Child. I am Anuiadielk, I am a wilds child. My Driesh or father left me, he is also Anuiadielk. I will walk the forests just as he did and my mother and their parents did.” I answered politely bendind down to pick up a beautiful white flower at my feet.

          “Why did he leave you, you can’t be more than 5 years old child. That is hardly responsible of him.” Did he never stop with his questions?

          “We walk alone. Driesh left me to learn to walk on my own two feet. He taught me to hunt. I am ten moons old.” Tossing the tulip into the air I replied, adding in almost a non-existent amount of magic as my father taught me, the flower became a small white bird. “See if you think one thing is only one thing how will it ever change to be what you want it to be? To change ourselves we wander the wilderness just as Winders and his daughter did.”

          His eyes flickered with surprise as his lips curled into a small smile as he bent down to my height. “I’m sure you are quite lonely out here though. I have a place nearby that you could stay in, instead of out here where it gets extremely cold. Would you like to come with me?”

          “No!” my small voice resonated through the agitated forest with ease. “Groo Dallollien! Crieniadrak!” I think that’s when my father’s training kicked in, kicking out at him, my feet meeting their somewhat low target. Spinning quickly afterwards I ran my feet carrying me farther away. Hearing him slowly catching up I reached up and climbed up the tree closest to me.

          “I won’t hurt you Anuiadielk.” His voice was pained and forced through clenched teeth. No sympathy passed between my thoughts and instead I smirked. No he wouldn’t get me today. Climbing higher and higher.

          One of the first lessons my father taught me was to run. It was my closest friend quickly followed by acrobatics. He taught me not to be afraid but also not to be stupid. So I climbed as high as my ten season body would carry me until I crouched down on one of the highest branches remembering the number system my father also taught me.

          “Aelk, ielk, uo…”

          “Child, this way follow me.” The wind whispered through the trees leaves and brushed past in the direction it wished me to follow. Never trust the wind completely was the lesson that closely followed running, for the wind has always been and will always be a trickster. So why I followed it that day I will never know. Perhaps it was the way the tree shifted as it was cut down or perhaps it had listed to my silent plea from earlier.

          Rushing towards the edge of the branch I was on I let my feet touch for the last time as I jumped as the tree crumpled to the ground. Following the winds guidance I jumped from tree to tree never staying for longer than a few seconds. In the distance I had covered in just a few seconds I heard the strange call out my name but he didn’t matter to me any longer.

          After that I never stayed longer in one spot for more than a night. Well before the blight at least which wasn’t for another ten seasons.


	3. Sister of the wind.

**"For his daughter, Tulip,**

**Did more than just help.**

**She showed us a path,**

**Where we can walk free."**

**-The Tales of Winders**

**Volume 3, ch.14, pg. 76, paragraph 5.**

                My father taught me that the wind is a trickster, has been and always would be. He taught me that the trees, leaves and grass were my home. He showed me how the flowers are pictures waiting their turn to be shown, and the cool refreshing water of a river can be both your best friend and worst enemy. For I was four seasons old, barely old enough to understand our world of constant change, when the waters of the river nearby our camp, expanded over the muddy banks and washed away the plants, bugs and small animals. My father told me not to be afraid but to think of what Winders’ daughter would do, of what Tulip had done.

                She was named Tulip, Winders’ daughter, the only one other than Winders himself to escape the cruelty of humanity. Named after the flowers that had grown near where she was born, as well as Abilene’s favorite flower and the one she sent Winders before they were wed. Tulip was as beautiful as the flowers she had been named for, but not nearly as delicate. Her long red hair came after her mother, wavy but never unmanageable. Tanned skin, elven ears that barely passed through her hair and bright aqua eyes she received from her father.

                Unlike her father who became completely heartless and void of anything but apathy and fear, Tulip became brave. While she did become apathetic to the lives of humans around her which she viewed as much too short and not very useful to the untouched wilderness, Tulip also became extremely courageous. But before she became that which she is known as, Tulip faced many obstacles she had to overcome.

                Fires were common back then and the one that came days after her tenth season was worse than even the one that burned her first and only home. Trees lit up with the bright red and orange flames, burning like torches all around the forest. Beasts, birds and bugs alike tried their hardest to escape the flames that ate anything in their path. Tulip was no different from these creatures; her feet pounded the mossy ground of the burning forest trying to find some way out towards a river. The trickster wind carried sparks and ash towards her heated face sticking to the sweat that threatened to drip into her eyes.

                “Driesh! Father!” She called out hoping he might come to her rescue, for even though she had finally made her way to a small river that ran through the red forest, she did not have the energy to cross. Falling to her knees as the flames quickly caught up to her she pushed her face into her hands sobbing out the dry cries that she had held in while running. “Driesh, please! Please help me father….” With her final cry escaping into the night, Tulip collapsed as the flickering flames caught up.

                Winders having heard the cry of his only daughter made his way back through the untamed undergrowth. Crossing the river with slight difficulty, Winders lifted his unconscious daughter into his arms and brought her away from the flames and towards a tree on the other side of the river. Placing her down as gently as he could, he swiftly healed the burns on her arms and legs and with a final kiss on her forehead vanished into the wind.

                Tulip stayed unconscious for two days and two nights and when she awoke the sun was just barely touching the dawn’s horizon of the third day. She stood and stared where the forest had been and where she was certain she had fallen. Trees had black ash stuck to the back and birds could be heard crying out as if to find a lost loved one. It was until midday that she stood staring at the burnt forest, and when she turned away heard the whispers of the forest.

                _Child of the wilds. Child of Winders, daughter of the forests and sister to the wind. I call upon your aid to help a lonely forest spirit as your father is long gone and cannot help one such as I._ The forest called and every time she stepped forward it would repeat itself, seemingly coming from everywhere.

                “Forest spirit, I hear your plea and would ask what is it that you require my aid for?” Tulip replied looking around trying to find a person or animal that the voice could come from. She gasped as the wind which she knew as a trickster joined the voice of the forests as it started to speak again.

                _Child of Winders, time slows down to everything that is under the golden orb you call the sun. A mage who demands power stands at the eye of the hurricane and it is not just I who would ask but all of creation._ Desperately they replied almost begging the girl with red hair to please help them. _If courage be yours than find this mage and let the world live in peace once more._

                “Courage have I none spirit but tell those that would seek my help that I will try. That I will seek out this mage for he intends to harm everything that I have been asked to protect. Tell them that I will help.” Tulip answered the plea with hesitation but knew in her heart that that is what she must do.

                _One thing more must we tell you, Child of Winders, the mage lives in a place taller than the tallest tree that never grows this place he dwells has roots that bury themselves to the centre of the land. There he waits for one like you to challenge him, go Child of Winders and take the world back from him._

Tulip nodded to herself and started along a journey that would bring the world back to balance but also to give herself bravery. Heading to the mountains she helped those she met along the way though she still wasn’t very fond of humans, they did require her help and that is what she would give. After several weeks of travel, Tulip stared up at the path that would take her up the Frost Back Mountains. Gulping down a shred of fear that crawled its way to her heart she climbed. Almost at once a different wind than the one she was used to pushed her back.

                _Leave and never return._ The wind growled with every breath. Tulip did not back down. Pushing herself forwards she broke through the winds grasp on the snowy peaks. Climbing against the breath of the ferocious wind she soon reached the cave where the mage dwelled.

                ‘ _Who are you to approach the mages lair’_ Called a voice that came closer with each gust of the wind.

                “I-I am here to stop him from whatever he is doing for he is harming the land below and I cannot let that stand.” With each word Tulip spoke she gained confidence for who was this voice to question the task set out for her by the forest and the trickster wind. “Who are you to question me?”

                _‘I am Sievae, a snow bear that lives nearby.’_ In a joking manner the voice called out after a slight pause. _‘Would you require aid, Wilds Child? Or perhaps you are brave enough to face this on your own?’_

                “If you are willing to give your help, I suppose I could use it. The mage that lives here has threatened the world by slowing down time and demons have started to rage around in the waking world. Perhaps with your help I may find the courage to stop him?” Tulip answered hoping the bear would truly help her in balancing the world out from fear.

                ‘ _If that is all you require than you do not need my help, you have done this on your own. But I shall wait for you to lead you safely back down these mountains.’_ Sievae replied and settled by the entrance to the mages cave to wait for Tulip to be done.

                “I- very well. I suppose I should be thankful for any help I get even if it is not immediate.” Tulip bowed her head and entered the dimly lit cave. The stone beneath her feet pricked them like walking on icicles.

                “WHO GOES THERE?” A booming voice echoed once she entered the main chamber. Shifting in her spot Tulip hesitated and took a breath before answering in as big a voice as she could make.

                “I am Tulip. The wind and forest and people of the land below sent me here to stop you. You are terrorizing the people and I am to put a stop to it.”

                “The wind has sent a child to protect the weak?! This must be a joke. A child is the people’s hero?” While the voice of the mage didn’t resonate like it had the last time, it still resonated and seemed to echo across the room.

                “Y-yes Mr. Voice sir and I promised that I would succeed…” Tulip answered almost uncertainly. Taking another brave step forward she could see the man across the room. Wrinkles lined his face and a brown ragged robe covered his skinny figure.

                “Mr. Voice? I am the greatest mage in our time! I am the wielder of time itself, you are but a child. How could you possibly stop me?” The elderly man questioned as his steel like grey eyes narrowed and seemed to make the air around him colder than it was.

                “I am not a child. I am ten seasons old. I am the daughter of Winders, a child of the wilds. I am daughter to the forest and sister to the wind. I was asked if I had the courage to take back the world and said that I would try. But I will not try, I will do. You are killing the world sir, and I will stop you child or not in your eyes!” Tulip commented and beneath her feet grass grew, around her the wind pulled and pushed and the cave that had been devoid of all life seemed to thrive.

                The old man looked on with amusement but when he tried to stand up he fell back down to where he sat. “The time magic you have used has taken hold of you sir, for every minute you slow down another is taken from you. Please sir, stop this before it is too late.” Tulip pleaded and the elderly man looked at her and sighed.

                “You said I was killing the world? I had no intention of that I just wanted to have my daughter back, I have grown too old in too short an amount of time. I suppose you are right child, I just need to let go….” And with his final breath the old man became ash before her eyes. In the seconds after he was gone, it seemed like the world had finally been able to breathe and as Tulip left the cave and climbed onto the bear that had waited for her the wind whispered its thanks.

                Tulip may have only been Winders’ daughter but sometimes it feels like she did more than he would ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry it takes me so long to update, but here's the next chapter.


	4. Blighted Lands

**“A home without love**

**is no home at all.”**

**-Forest to Tulip**

When I was 20 seasons or 10 years, the blight erupted over Ferelden. Hidden in plain sight I watched the battle of Ostagar, far enough away from the fighting but close enough to see the events unfold. Close enough to see both sides of a fight that wouldn’t end peacefully. For I saw their king die within the fighting, and the Teyrn leave to sacrifice the few but save the many, though he did not continue with that path.

                I did not stay long after Ostagar was lost, heading west I ended my fast journey in the Brecilian forests, and much to my annoyance the two Wardens had ended up there as well. Werewolves had infested the area where I stayed hidden by shadows, but this did not stop the Warden. I watched as they cut down the rabid beasts with swings of their sword and shots of arrows. Bolts of magic whisked past my short hair lighting up the shadow where I stayed.

                In hindsight I really should have ran away from them right then and there before the orange haired one noticed me. But back then I still had too much curiosity to leave. Pointing me out the others readied their weapons and the obvious leader of the small pack pointed their sword at me, the tip inches from my nose.

                “Who are you?” He had demanded, with the strong voice of a leader who could command armies with a single shout.

                “Aleyn.” I had replied, seemingly quiet in comparison. My limbs quivered in readiness to bolt at the first sign of combat. Putting his sword down, he knelt to the same height as I was, and seemed to soften like he was speaking with a child.

                “Are you lost then Alyn, have you gotten separated from your clan?” He asked gently, I must have looked frightened for the others had put down their weapons also.

                “No. I’m Aleyn. Aleyn Anuiadielk. A wilds child.” At this I found courage to stand preparing to run as I did, for any second things could have gone down hill. The raven haired witch smirked from her place to the right of the Warden, at the same time the orange haired one frowned as if trying to remember what one has long forgotten.

                “Hm. No worse than a witch of the wilds I should think.” The witch sarcastically replied folding her arms in front of her chest, her eyes dancing with delight as she realized what exactly I could do. The wind brushed past me bringing warnings of more fighting and more wolves to my attention. Glancing up the tree I stood beneath seemed to hold its branches down for me to easily climb.

                My ears flicking in acknowledgement to the winds warning, I jumped high enough to climb the tree easily just as the enemies hurled themselves out at the Wardens group of people. Racing along the thick branches of the trees as the fight below me continued on. Though I had gone several trees by the time the fight ended the Warden and companions raced below the trees I climbed.

                Just as I took a leap to another tree the wind brushed past blowing the branch just out of reach. Falling I curled up into a ball to prevent the majority of damage that could hurt me. The man with the orange hair got to me first, grabbing my arm to prevent me from leaving. The rest of their group caught up fast and looked me over. Yanking my arm from his grasp I glared at them, before swearing at the wind under my breath.

                “Are you alright child?” Another orange haired one asked with slight concern in her voice, glaring at her I crossed my arms.

                “I’m not a child, I happen to be twenty seasons old. Why do you insist on following me?” My hands uncrossed and found themselves at my side. My right hand finding the small whistle to call Sievae should I need her.

                “If you are twenty seasons old, then why to you look as if you are barely ten years old? You should be back at a home with family.” The orange haired girl told me as if I was just an ordinary elf. The raven haired witch scoffed at her rolling her eyes preparing to answer her for me.

                “My names the sound of a cloud covering the sky but the sun still shining through. My name is that of the birds and the trees, of bugs and fish and that of the silent wind. My name is Anuiadielk, Wilds Child. And I am the sky where I jump through. I am twenty season old, and you Human are preventing me from what I do best. Helping the forest and those in need. Now back off before I call for Sievae.” My voice suddenly strong I held the whistle close arranging myself so I could move quickly if I had to.

                The witch chuckled and smiled almost kindly in my direction, the leader scoffed and grabbed my arm as if what I said was just a bunch of lies. Struggling the whistle I held broke from the force of my hand trying to get out of his grip. Dragging me they headed back in the direction of the Dalish camp. As we arrived his grip loosened just enough so that I could slip away. Dalish elves from all around stared in horror at the treatment of me, thinking me to be an elven child who had gotten separated.

                Yanking my arm free of his grasp whispers from the orange haired man caught my attention. “What is with her?” The female with orange hair nodded her agreement. I went to glare at him as the wind pushed me towards where the elves kept the Dinalla. Walking up to the fence many came over and nudged me with their noses pointing me in the direction of the sick one.

                My feet soft against the grass I walked over to the sick Dinalla as the elven clan gathered around the fenced area. Brushing him with the palm of my hand I worked to heal as was my duty. As I finished healing the Dinalla, the keeper of the clan walked over.

                “Hello, Da’lan.” He said kneeling down to my height the Dinalla around me keeping a closer eye on the elves.

                “Noo.” I replied keeping a hand on the now healed Dinalla. My voice almost a whisper that seemed to follow the wind.

                “No?” The keeper replied a confused look upon his face. “What do you mean?”

                “Not no, noo. Or in the common tongue hello.” My voice stronger as I spoke directly to the keeper.  “Why do you speak to me?”

                “Well, the Wardens group brought you back, are you part of a clan Da’lan?” He asked keeping a wary eye on the surrounding Dinalla.

                “I will tell you what I told them. My names the sound of a cloud covering the sky but the sun still shining through. My name is that of the birds and the trees, of bugs and fish and that of the silent wind. My name is Anuiadielk, Wilds Child.” I replied looking now to the edge of the forest where Sievae waited silently. “And I have finished what the wind brought me here to do, so now I must take my leave. Zadrien Cieniadalloolien.” My hand left the Dinalla and I walked over to Sievae who stood shaking herself of the dust of the ground. Pushing past the elves that had gathered, I pulled myself onto her pure white fur and headed back into the forest.

                Travelling for a bit we stopped at a tall old oak tree where I had been before the wardens group had come. Sitting against the rough bark I carved runes into the sand like dirt beside me. As the sun started to set behind the trees my voice carried with the song that the wind carried all around.

“Dall Anuiadielk

Mintreliacrien

Drienoltiaaleyn

Jiteyiaciennar

Ciennar Jiteyiamie

Mintrel Anuzayiadielk

Crieniadielk

Drakiadalloolien

Dallaniawiovie

Dielkiahienio

Clyn Craniahien

Mintrel crieniadielk

Mieiamintrel aleyk

Hioniaaleyn

Hienia Dalloolieniadallool

Kielk dielkiahienio

Dienn, Dann, Groot

Grie, Dalloolien

Hieniadalloolien, Cieniadalloolien

Dalloolien Anuzayiadielk nae

Hienio Dielkiahienio

Anuzayiadielk mintrel

Jiteyiahion

Mieiakielk

Hioniadielk

Dielkiahienio.”

                The sun fully set as my song hit its final note, curling up around Sievae I nuzzled into her warm fur and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update..... Here you go though next chapter up and ready to be read!  
> Also the main character sings in the language she speaks from time to time and I wrote the song a while ago and I may have lost the translation..... Sorry!  
> What I do have is just the start of the song translated. So heres that at least.  
> "Born are we  
> To walk the land  
> Water and Sky  
> Guided by Winders  
> Until we can be guided no more"


End file.
